The Chronicles of Alyx Tod
by C.A. Crest
Summary: A remix story that leaves sanity behind and nothing to chance.Meet Alyx Tod, sister of Vlad, as she goes through the happenings of the original books told my way. A human in a world filled with vampires and dangers, even in her own home! And will she find friendship and love in an unexpected place? So many mysteries, what's a girl to do? Kick butt that's what!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This story line came to me when I thought of the fact that Vlad is an only child. I thought it would be more epic to add a character that could support Vlad and bring to light more of the characters that were introduced and not used as much. This is a total re-work of The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod and I own no rights to the original story line or characters. I only own my original plot and its characters.**

Prologue

_(Set in the end of the summer before Eighth grade Bites)_

The dorm floor was loud and filled with girls walking frantically up and down the hallway. Everyone was talking, everyone was making plans for the first day, and everyone was making friends with everyone else. Except for one girl who had finished all her preparations for school tomorrow and was now enjoying the down time reading. Her dark brown hair was wavy and pulled into a ponytail, her skin was pale, but not overly so. And she had dark eyes, sharp and focused. Yes, to anyone she would just be another nerd reading instead of socializing like normal girls.

Alyx Tod was not normal, scratch that, she was normal to everyone around her. Except her family. But that didn't matter anymore because most of her family was dead. All but her and her twin brother, Vlad, died in a house fire two years ago that had claimed her parents' bedroom. Mysterious and still unsolved, their death had left a hole in the hearts of her and Vlad. Not that Alyx was particularly close to her dad, the whole 'not normal' thing had created a somewhat rift between them. But missing her mom became harder with each passing day. Because unlike Vlad and her father, her mom had been normal. She too had been a human. A human in a family of vampires. Yes, even she found it hard to believe at times, but going home every summer was a constant dose of reality.

Her brother Vlad was part human and part vampire. He put on sunblock to protect his skin, he drank blood from donated bags from the hospital, and he could levitate a little. They both thought that he might even be the only vampire in the world. Alyx thought it made him feel lonely, even when she was with him. But being a human, she couldn't relate to the whole _vampire_ thing. However, losing her parents had been just as horrible. That was why she was here, at the Manhattan Youth Prep Academy. A school she just barely got int with her outstanding grades which earned her a spot with a scholarship. As long as she was top of her class, she had tuition paid in full. It let her escape the reality laying in wait in Bathory. That the cruel truth was that Vlad and her were two different and dealt with the deaths in various ways.

She was sitting at her desk, pen in hand and school stationary in front of her. Instead of running up phone bills Vlad and Alyx found that writing was better. His latest letter sitting in her drawer had arrived three days ago. Despite the fact they had saw her last week boarding a plane for New York. Wanting to write this quickly because she knew she would have more to say in a week, she starting writing.

Vlad,

I'm settled in and I'm reading my books before classes start like I always do. I hope you are getting your fill of video games with Henry while you can. Don't let those thugs get the best of you and try to have fun. Maybe even ask Meredith out this year. She may wear waaayyy too much pink, but she's sweet.

As Always.

Alyx

Maybe it was too little, but it was something. Putting it into the envelope she addressed and stamped it. She could wait until after dinner to drop it off at the post office. Besides it was getting dark outside and Alyx never really enjoyed the dark. Looking from her third story window she watched the people pass below. Most were students on their way to dinner or a end of summer party. But one man in particular caught Alyx's eye. He was young, but older than the seniors at her school. The man had copper hair and pale skin. He looked like someone she would know, but couldn't remember where she'd met him. He was starring up at her with an intense stare and had a smirk on his face. A glint of a tooth extended from his mouth. Alyx back away and rubbed her eyes, it had to be a trick or something, yeah a trick that was it. She went back to the window and found the man gone. She pressed her face to the glass and looked as far as she could, but he had vanished. Probably just some loser trying to scare the students. It had to be that because there was only one other explanation.

A vampire was at Manhattan Prep and it was looking at her of all people.

**There. That's all I'm giving unless I get feedback. Tell me what you think of Alyx Tod and my little intro. Come on, you know you want to.**


	2. Stalker Much?

Chapter One: Stalker Much?

The only great thing about school was that it could fly by without you realizing it. It seemed like only yesterday that Alyx was adjusting to her new class schedule and yet here she was in the library taking notes for her midterms that were only a week away. Her best subject by far was history, followed by English, and she was pretty good in Latin. Math was a problem for her, but she found ways to get by. But it was hard for her to concentrate. For weeks now she was getting letters from Vlad about a new teacher he had for English, apparently the guy put him on edge. His last letter especially sent chills down her spine, the words fresh in her mind.

_**Alyx,**_

_**I know this sounds crazy, but I'm starting to think that Mr. Craig isn't coming back. Something bad has happened to him and I'm almost positive that Mr. Otis has something to do with it. Henry thinks I'm wrong and Nelly is,well, Nelly. She won't think anyone is bad even a little bit. But that's not even the worst, I've seen another guy with Mr. Otis and he's bad news. I overheard a conversation and I think he's looking for dad and me. Maybe he's a killer like Otis. I'm not crazy right?Just watch out,I have a feeling things are getting worse. Nothing strange is happening to you right?**_

_**Yours In Eternity,**_

_**Vlad**_

The way he ended his letter was the same way he always did. It was the same way their father did too, but only to Vlad. Which made sense because Alyx was human after all, she would be lucky to live to be eighty. But Vlad...it sadden her to think that one day she would most likely be old and wrinkled and he could easily look like he does now if not a little older. So they might not have an eternity together and she hated to be constantly reminded of it. The only upside was that he had aged normally along with her and so their was no solid proof that he would stop anytime soon.

Of course, Vlad wasn't her only worry. There was also the little problem she didn't tell him about. About a month into school she saw that man again. The same man that had watched her window that first day. He hadn't come up to her or anything, but every now and again she would see him out of the corner of her eye. Alyx could even start to get a weird feeling like she knew he was watching her. Anyone would have gone to the police and reported being stalked, but she couldn't. Alyx knew that this man wasn't even a man. He was vampire and god knows what he could do to the police.

Packing up her notes she decided it was enough for today, too much studying could run you off a mental cliff. It killed her that she couldn't tell Vlad about her new stalker, but he already thought she was beating boys off with a stick. Sure, a few guys had asked her out in the past, but Alyx had refused all of them. She had no time for such drama that could only lead to heartbreak. But that was Vlad for you, paranoid for his sister. Especially in the fifth grade when Henry decided girls weren't so icky, that had been a _fun_ year.

The school's grounds were almost empty as most students were either studying,packing for the holidays, or partying. There were always parties going on, but parties were just so stupid!

"Not everything has to be all work, people can play a little to ease pressure." a voice said from behind her.

Spinning around Alyx found herself face to face with a man. Not just any man, it was _the _man. The one that had looked at her window, the one she saw watching her, and the one who sent the oddest chills through her body.

The vampire. Of that, Alyx was sure.

She gave him a hard look despite how afraid she felt, never let them see you sweat.

"You know it isn't nice to stalk people. Gives people the wrong idea about you." That you're a creeper, she added mentally.

He smirked. "I assure you my dear that I'm not a stalker nor am I a creeper."

Alyx flinched. He couldn't have, there was no way he just-

"Read your thoughts?" he added casually.

She gave him a glare and ignored his words. "Well if you're not stalker then who the hell are you?"

He didn't speak for a moment, but studied her.

"My name is Dorian."

"Well Dorian, for someone who claims he isn't a stalker you sure have been following me around a lot for the past five months. What, do you have no other hobbies or people to see?"

His smirk fell a bit, he almost seemed sad to her.

"Not so many no."

Alyx shifted uncomfortably, she felt like she just touched a nerve she shouldn't of.

"Fine. Next question. _Why_ have you been following me if you're not a stalker?"

He shrugged. God! She hated when guys did that. What could they not form a descent answer?

"Sometimes it's just easier to respond that way." he said off offhandedly.

She blinked. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes. My thoughts are my own. I choose not to say something for a reason."

"I apologize, but it's a ability that I cannot shut off. Besides, any secrets I come across accidentally or not are safe with me."

Alyx folded her arms. "You still haven't answered my question."

Dorian smiled, something that both filled her with dread and excitement for some reason.

"You are fascinating to watch Alyx Tod."

She dropped her arms, her eyes widened.

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting elsewhere. So for now-" he reached out and grabbed her hand. Placing a quick kiss on it before meeting her eyes. "good bye Alyx. And try to let yourself have fun before I return."

With that he seemed to vanished, leaving a wisp of wind behind. And leaving Alyx wondering how on earth he knew her name.


	3. Surprises and Invitations

Chapter Two: Surprises and Invitations

The snow had settled over Manhattan in the most beautiful way. After a blizzard hit two days before, the city had been in a state of emergency. All traffic was halted, subways were shut down, and all airplanes to and from New York were canceled for the duration of the week. Which meant that most of the students were stuck on campus for winter vacation and that Alyx wouldn't be seeing Nelly or Vlad for Christmas. She had called when the announcement had been made, trying to keep her voice steady. In truth, she was devastated. While she loved Manhattan and all the excitement it brought, it was back in the small town of Bathory where her only family was. And they were _always_ together for the holidays. Not only that, but Alyx had been feeling homesick for some time after Vlad's letters had mysteriously stopped coming...no matter how many times she wrote him. Nelly had been upset at first, but then she did the Nelly thing and tried to find the bright side to this. There was none.

Alyx was feeling so lonely that she actually started hoping she would see Dorian watching from afar. Dorian was a vampire who had been watching her from the beginning of the school year. It was only a few days ago that he formally introduced himself to Alyx and by all means freaked her out. But hey, at least when he had been near she didn't feel so alone. Most of the students here didn't hang around her much, but at least some talked to her. It was at times like these that Alyx seriously considered going to high school back in Bathory. At least there people were nice to her.

She sat back against her pillows that took up most of the space on her bed. One of the perks to being a scholarship student was the fact you got a room to yourself. Sure it was small and the bathroom even smaller, but hey, take what you can get. Somewhere down the hall Maria Santos, a tall Hispanic girl in her class, was blaring music on her stereo. Christmas music to be exact. Some woman whose name had escaped her mind was singing 'Winter Wonderland' when there was a knock on Alyx's door.

Groaning she walked over and opened it to reveal a blonde woman in her late twenties. Her name was Katherine Knight, or Katie as she preferred to be called. She claimed being called Kate or her full name made her feel old. Katie was the faculty adviser for the eighth grade girls. She handled everything from fights to relationship problems, however she was the type of person to listen when someone needed to talk no matter the topic. This put Katie on top of Alyx's favorite persons list.

"Hey Alyx, I'm just going around telling everyone that the school is hosting a party on Christmas Eve." she handed her an invitation in the form of a flier.

Alyx raised an eyebrow. "We never have any parties besides homecoming, Halloween, and prom. What's the deal?"

"Well the school feels the students need something celebrate despite the fact they can't be with their families." she saw Alyx grimace. Not exactly the partying type. "Think about it."

With that Katie walked down the hall to the rest of the doors. Leaving her cheery atmosphere lingering.

Shutting the door and flopping back on her bed, Alyx sighed. She really didn't want to go. A room filled with kids that didn't like her, moving away from her in a way they thought she didn't notice. Which she totally did, but never commented on it. Or worse, she would go and the guys wouldn't leave her alone. They didn't want to be her friend, Nelly always said that boys only ever wanted one thing during their teens. And Alyx was NOT wanting anything to do with that at all. She wadded the flier up and threw it into the trashcan by her desk.

"Parties are dumb anyway." she mumbled.

"Well with that thinking you'll ruin the party before you step out your door." Dorian said as he flipped through the Latin textbook on Alyx's desk.

She spun around, her mouth hung open.

"How-When did you-What are you?" she babbled just trying to get her multiple questions out.

He chuckled, placing the book back in its place.

"I came in after that woman left, you should be more aware of your surroundings."

"So creepy guys don't sneak into my room?" she asked sarcastically.

"Among other things."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here the roads are awful outside."

"Such things are not an issue for me. As for your other question I have come to make a proposal."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "A proposal?"

"Yes. An invitation as it were." he stood and studied the room slowly. "It's rather a small room is it not?"

Alyx rolled her eyes. It was a small room, but no one besides herself was allowed to comment on it.

"Forget the room, what invite are you talking about?"

"An invite to a gathering on Christmas Eve, at a bar my father owns. You'll find it a better place than your school party."

Alyx stiffened. Had she heard him correctly? A party at a _bar_? And what was with the 'you'll'? Wouldn't it be 'you'd'? He acted like he already knew the outcome. Weird.

"I haven't even known you a week. You're still a stranger. Why would I willingly go to a bar with a stranger when I'm clearly under age? Do I look stupid to you or something?" she asked heatedly.

He merely waved her tone off.

"Do you really think I'm a stranger? You know my name."

"Yes and I also know you've been watching me like a stalker, claiming not to be one, knowing my name without me telling you what it is, _and_...I know what you are." the end came out in no more than a whisper.

He gave her a confused look, but did not reply. So she steamed on.

"You're a vampire!" Alyx threw her hands in the air, trying to make her point clear. "I don't know how you're one because I've only ever seen two before in my entire life. But even still I don't trust you!"

The confusion left his eyes.

"I thought you were aware of my being the first time we met, but I wasn't sure. You did notice my ability to read minds, but you would be surprised how many humans can ignore things that don't make sense to them." he looked her dead in the eyes and Alyx felt herself stiffen more. " Are you afraid?" Dorian stepped closer.

She didn't move, couldn't really. Her mind was set on standing her ground.

"No. I've never had a reason to fear a vampire and you've given me none. Except maybe with the whole coming-into-my-room-without-permission thing."

He was in front of her now, his usual smirk back on his face.

"I apologize, it will not happen again."

She nodded. "Good, but I still don't trust you based on the fact that I still know nothing more than you're name."

He shrugged. "Fair enough, but please consider my invitation. Sometimes adventure can be achieved by throwing caution to the wind."

Walking back to the door he paused.

"I will not ask for your trust unless it's absolutely necessary. That you have my word on."

"What good is the word of someone you don't know well?"

"A good question for you to think about before I return in a week's time."

Dorian opened the door soundlessly, devoid of it's usual creak, and stepped into the hall. The door was closing when Alyx heard him.

"It was a pleasure talking to you again Alyx Tod."

Then he was gone, once again leaving Alyx lost in thought and feeling confused and just a bit..._excited_.


End file.
